Cupcakes
by moroichi
Summary: Sugary with a hint of coffee to enhance it's flavor...was that how L tasted like. LxLight


_**Cupcakes**_

Cupcakes - Inspired by a cosplay seen on L Ryuuzaki x Yagami Raito

Rating: K

A/N: My first attempt at a fanfic after reading hundreds of other ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: Sugary with a hint of coffee to enhance its flavor…was that how L tasted like.

Light grunted and glared at the two who had their backs turned to him. He shook his head. This was ridiculous. They should be working on the Kira case, not indulging themselves in sugary sweets.

Then again, the sweets did look tempting. Chocolate cupcakes ranging from having a giant dollop of colorful cream to ones with a designer style. Ryuzaki had his faced glued to the glass separating him from his delicious confections. The genius started calculating how many cupcakes he could fit into his mouth at a time. While Misa, with a little more grace, had a finger on her chin trying to choose which cupcake would be less fatty.

Light sighed. He looked at L then at the chain connecting the world famous detective to himself. If it wasn't for this metal contraption, he would have rushed out of the confectionary store. If there was one thing Kira hated more than criminals _and _the hobo-looking detective in front of him was sugar.

As a child, his mother had taught him that too much sugar would result in bad health, and bad health would lead to shorter life. Light did_ not_ want a shorter life. He had criminals to judge and a new world to form. Not to mention, the taste of sugar was just revolting.

He stared at the silver metal chain wishing it would break. Sadly, no god was on his side today. Light sighed again for the umpteenth time. A voice broke off his thoughts.

"Light-kun, what would you like?" L asked gazing up from his crouched position. "No, thank you Ryuzaki, I'm not very fond of sweets myself," said Light with a tolerant smile on his face. "What a shame, Light-kun must be very deprived" Light's left eye twitched but chose not to say a word.

Finally, after 37 minutes and 43 seconds, L and Misa were able to choose to much of Light's relief. He didn't think he could take much more of this. Now all he had to do was last through the next half hour or so watching the model and raven-haired man eat the repulsive tasting treats.

"Say ahhh-" Misa lifted up her fork with a piece of the cupcake to Light's mouth. He pushed it away. Misa continued to attempt to feed Light, while he refused. Light just sat in his usual position enjoying his delectable cupcake while watching the scene before him amusingly.

"Light-kun, have you ever tried this store's cupcakes" questioned L with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "No, but…" Before Light could finish his sentence, L interrupted, "Should you not try then, after all Light-kun will not know if he likes it if he does not try." As Light was about to retort, a forkful of cupcake with cream was shoved into his mouth.

His eyes went wide. "Does Light-kun enjoy it?"

Light wanted to spit it out, but it would be rude to seeing that the owner was looking at their spectacle. He continued to chew it, savoring its taste.

He realized that it wasn't that bad. A bit too sweet for his liking, but not absolutely disgusting.

Misa and L watched him from their seats. Misa with a look of fear and jealousy, wondering what Light would do to L and the fact that since Misa-misa was Light's girlfriend she should have been the one to feed him. Ryuzaki, on the other hand, had his signature quirky smile. They both waited for his response.

Light opened his mouth to speak, "I suppose you were right, Ryuzaki, if I don't try it then I won't know if I like it." Misa blinked her eyes at his answer, he admitted Ryuzaki was right. That was definitely not something Light said everyday. Ryuzaki had gone back to finishing his cupcake. "Amane-san, please finish your cupcake, Watari should be here in a minute to pick us up."

Light looked out the window of the black car driving towards headquarters. He thought back to the cupcake. It was sugary, but with a hint of coffee to enhance it's chocolate flavor. He wondered if that was what L tasted like.

Unbeknownst to him, he would find out soon.


End file.
